Crash Diet
by honeylove90
Summary: Chapter 6! When Beastboy,Cyborg & Robin said something they shouldn't say about girls apperence.. including if a Redheaded beau over hears them and starts thinking about damaging herself and soon her teammates. RxR sorry summary sucks :P but story's great
1. Chapter 1

**In the luandry room where starfire was taking her unifroms and putting them in the dryer and a confess in the main room. where beastboy,cyborg and robin where chating about what girl do they like.**

**Cyborg:hey how about Argent? she was cool help us to defeat the botherhood of she pretty for you b.**

**Beastboy:i don't know in a different way she like ravern. hey robin do you like somebody else then starfire? **

**[[star puts her ear on the wall to hear whats going on]]**

**Robin:are you kidding? she's perfect for me and she just like nothing like her**

**[[star gasp]]**

**Starfire:why that...no good boyfriend i have...(angryly voice)**

**Robin:there's nothing in the world i wouldn't change about her.**

**Beastboy:she's getting a little weight don't you think?**

**[[Starfire looks at a mirror in the laundry room]]**

**Starfire:they think im fat? then fine i'll show them that starfire is not fat.(putting her unifroms in her basket then walked off)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Teen Titans theme song----------------------------------------------------------------**

**[[break/back in five minutes]]**

**Sun rises in the sea and on to the tower into starfire's room **

**Starfire gets up from her bed looks at her alarm clock time 6:00]]**

**"Crash diets"**

**[[outside the tower jogs around the tower for nine minutes,then walks fast for fifthteen minutes,then jogs back into the main room to see the team there.]]**

**Beastboy:hey star! whats up?**

**Starfire:nothing much just working out to loose a little weight. thats all(taking a bottle water from the fridge)**

**robin walks up to her gives her a kiss on the check. [[holding her.]]**

**Robin:starfire are you okay?**

**Starfire:yeah what make's you...**

**Robin:cause i'm think that you're being under perssure**

**Starfire:no i'm not.I'm just Perfect**

**Robin:yes you you want to talk about anything let me know okay?**

**Starfire:yes robin(kisses him on the check and ran off)**

**Beastboy:okay...that was weird**

**Raven:like you**

**[[Beastboy gives raven a mean glare]]**

**Cyborg:good one raven**

**Raven:thanks i got a little hints on how to make fun of Garfield**

**Beastboy:hey i thought you cut that **

**Robin:you wish**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Starfire's room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[[star weighing her self on her purple scale]]**

**Starfire:(gaps)I am 130. i gotta loose so much to be with robin or he'll "rejects" me.(gets off the scale and walks around her room)**

**Okay for now on i will not eat food what so ever. no matter what it takes**

**knock on her door**

**"um...who is it please?**

**Raven:it's me rae**

**Starfire:come in**

**(Raven walks in)**

**Raven:hey starfire i'm about to meditate do you want to join me?**

**Starfire:i...i..um have to workout. sorry friend raven**

**Raven:it's come to my room if you want(leaves the room)**

**Starfire:kay. i must not tell me friends about this "diet"**

**Robin on the intercom:Titans come to the commons right now. we need to talk about what is it anybody want for dinner.(out)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Main room----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**the titans are seating on the chouch. then starfire comes in and sets on robin's lab(they smiled at eachother)**

**Beastboy:I'll cook up some of my favorite meal of all time...Tofo**

**Cyborg:Gross no about steak**

**Raven:How about we just go get pizza?**

**Robin:Sounds go**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pizza place---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**everyone was seating at the table robin by starfire,beastboy by raven,and also cyborg.**

**Cyborg:papproni. and lots of it**

**Beastboy:no way! i still think thats meat**

**Raven:mushrooms**

**Robin:how about cheese?**

**Beastboy. Cyborg and Raven:sounds good**

**Robin:Star. do you want pizza?**

**Starfire:i'll just have a salad and glass of water**

**[[a waiter comes by]]**

**waiter:hey im i take your order?**

**Robin:One Cheese pizza **

**Starfire:and a salad and glass of water please**

**bill:oh i see someone trying to watch their weight(walks off)**

**Starfire:i'll be back(gets up and leaves go somewhere)**

**[[robin looks down]]**

**Cyborg:rob, stop worry about her. she said she's fine**

**Robin:(looks up)i know but...i can feel something is gonna happen to her**

**Raven:don't worry. star can take care of herself.**

**[[Billy brings back their order**

**then starfire comes back. and start eating]]**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at titan tower-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[[in the bathroom starfire gags]]**

**Starfire;i lied to my self.i promise never,never eat. want to be skinny(then gags more. stops then leaves the bathroom)**

**break**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the review d1krategirl and so far since finals are done.... THANK LORD! I got nothing else to do but finish this story and graduate 09 baby! :D here's the rest of crash diet enjoy (hopefuly)**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Starfire cleans up her mouth from vomiting looks around for everything to be normal then looks opens the door to leave she almost jumped seeing Robin right infront of her with a cererin look on his face with his arms cross infront of him**

**"God Robin, dont do that! you scared me to death"**

**"I'm sorry Star.. is everything okay with you? anything I need to know" he asked**

**Star shakes her head "No everything is fine" she said as she walks past by him "Why is everyone worried about me? there's nothing to worry about I'm just okay like everyone else" almost shouted starts makes her way to her room until Robin sprints to get infront of her door.**

**"You just dont seem to be like yourself anymore, your different whenever we go out to lunch or so you dont eat that must like you use to including everyone is asking if there's anything wrong with you" Robin said**

**"Thank you for being concern Robin but there's nothing going on"**

**"That's a fat lie way a go star" her thought in her mind**

**"now if you excuse I need my sleep" Starfire gave him a weak smile kisses his cheek opens her door to get into her room then closes it walks to her bed the falls flat onto her covers as Robin looks at her door with a sight starts walking over to the Common Area**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**as always Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing Rock Band Wi on their gaint screen hitting the right buttons for the gutair (sorry for the errors dont like it, then dont read any of my stories that I'm coming up with. it's the truth just a warning :D)**

**"Dang Beast boy how are you good at this?" Cyborg asked as he miss the buttons to the screen looking over at Beast boy hitting the right notes rocking out to the whole game then jumps air to give a pose with the screen saying Player 2 (BB) Excellent Performance. Player 1 (Cy) FAILED **

**"I dont know it's something I'm good at then... you are" Beast Boy said with a laugh he turns into a monkey goes around the room alittle. Cyborg had steam in his ears turning red "Why you little grass stain" he yelled out walks over to the kitchen grapping a water bottle from the refregator *again sorry*. Raven on the table doing medation then lands onto the couch opening her eys mumbled "boys" says to herself seeing Robin coming in walks over to her**

**"So everything okay?" Raven asked**

**"I'm really not sure about this point when I was talking to her she almost yelled about me and wasnt going to call her out but... her skin was ice cold pale no color what so ever. other then that Star said she's fine and everyone should stop worring about her" Robin said with a sad tone**

**Raven shrugs her shoulders "maybe she's going though something... a Tamarian thing" she said**

**"point taken" he said with a small smile then frowns again**

**"Hey loverboy dont get your girl mad or she wouldnt kiss you" Cyborg said laughing giving a high five to Beast Boy changes back into his human form "because we know how birdie wuves his starie" he said in a baby tone**

**"Haha.. very funny" Robin said turning red blushing on that fact is true since they've all know that Robin and Starfire have also loved eachother.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**While Starfire was sleeping deep into her covers chills because of her not eating and dieting to much seeing her world dark and cold opening her eyes seeing her breath started to scare her a bit **

**"you know you really shouldnt have gotten into peer peasure but your a good bait for Robin my dear"**

**she pushed herself to sit up even though her energy is getting weaker by the second looking around to see who said that gets out of her bed to be in defense mood**

**"Who is this? Show yourself!" Starfire yelled so her teammates wouldnt hear her as she walks around her room "Stop hidding and show yourself!" with her starbolts struggle to stay up then out of now a small bomb lightly hitting the floor then with gas comes out. she starting to cough hard because Starfire doesnt have that kind of energy passes out with a thumb. knowing to know who was the voice that talked to her out of the shadows is Slade picks her onto his shoulder gets out his laser ray to make an exit setting the Titans alarm**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Titans trouble! fan out and look around the tower" Robin yelled out as he and the rest of the titans starting running around to see where the troube is at**

_**So tell me what you think. Good,Great. Suck? tell the turth please review**_


	3. NA please read

_**Thank you for the helpful advice on the grammer and spelling. I was in a rush without thinking typed the second chapter.**_

_**let me just say.... I'm new at writing a story and come on cut a break if a person has a hard time with spelling let it be or better yet dont leave a comment that's... not going to explain it. Not to bring anything out but if you can take a minute looking back on how everyone started typing stories not knowing how to write stories (dont bring up "uh dont be stupid everybody uses spell check) plus this isnt a professional publishing site to stories being sell on like. Second **__**it's my story I call the shots on what my story/ies plot is about and characters personality can be changed by us the people who write stories. Since the show has ended we can come up whatever we want to with the characters or anything.**_

_**Lastly for someone who made a nicely comment on the review I'll spell check and gram check.**_

_**and remember IT'S A STORY WE COME UP WITH ON HOW WE CAN WRITE WHAT WE WANT, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.**_

_**just a reminder now thinking about it to either finish this story or end it. other then that again Thank you to **_

_**1GuitarLover1 and to those who have messaged also**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the helpful reviews and sorry for not updating because of school, trying to find a job, and really interested in writing/typing Yu-gi-oh Fanfictions also = in Motion DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T READ IT! IS ALL I CAN SAY AS OF RIGHT NOW.. SO LAY OFF!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Raven went though each hallways searching for anything out of place "Clearly everything seems to be in place, wait! I got a really bad feeling about this" she said going into Starfire's room being trashed seeing a whole in the wall with the big window being broken then seeing an "S" logo on the ground bends down to pick it up _

_"Slade. should have guess" she hissed pulling out her communicator from her side "Robin,Starfire was kidnapped by Slade and by the looks of it" Raven said as she gets up going over to examining the damage area "he left us a clue including something else too" looks into the dark sky sighted her Best Friend was missing. Robin,Beast boy, and Cyborg came rushing into Starfire's room._

_"I can't believe he got away from this, we have to find Slade god knows what he's doing to Starfire"_

_Cyborg looks around picks up a small bomb into his hand goes forward to his Team Leader_

_"Sleeping bombs? figures he would do that"_

_"Let's go, right now! I don't know how much Starfire can last long, she's near of...-"_

_"Don't even want to think about, right now. Titans Go!" Robin yelled_

_Beast boy turns into a Pterodactyl grabs Cyborg by the shoulders while Raven use her powers to carry Robin then tranports them with Cyborg and Beast boy_

_"Don't worry Star, I will find you" Robin said in his thoughts sighting hoping to find his girlfriend and teammate_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Starfire woke up tiredly with a burly view of where she was at squinting her eyes getting a clear view, moves her arms weakly looks up seeing her wrist__ being chained up pulling her near the wall then tires to stand on her feet but falls down not having enough energy into her body system "I must get out of here, some how" she said with a hoarse,tired,weak tone_

_"Well.. I see Sleeping Beauty is awake, it's about time my dear" Slade said as he walks up to the Tamerian princess use his hand lifting her chin to see him "why you don't look so good Troq, maybe you should have something to eat.. second thought you'll be in a better place really soon" with a threading telling the Truth tone._

_Then a second later a blue sonic power bust the door open to Slade's hide with Slade looks around knowing who came "well talk about having no manners of coming into person's place" Slade said being sarcastic_

_Raven,Beast boy,Cyborg and Robin are standing in defense attack mood facing their number one enemy "Thought we just let ourselfs in for old time sake" Beast boy said _

_"Glad that you all decide to come, my company is a real sleeper on me"_

_"Where's Starfire, Slade?"_

_"Why don't you have a look for yourself" _

_Slade stepped aside with a dim light showing Starfire wrist being Chained up, her golden skin was now white as powder, the red color was now a light pale orange, seeing her figure that was perfect now seeing her bones haven't eat anything for days, as her face was like stone dead like an angels face. The Team gasped seeing their friend in a distrubing condition with Robin grinds his teeth together and squinting his eyes anger "You wouldn't get away from this. Titans Go!" Robin yelled out_

_Cyborg fights Slade with his sonic cannon and fighting him as Slade grabs his bo-staff tarts hitting Cyborg goes the ground uses his pole sends him to the ground giving him small little device knocking him out. Raven comes out behind him punched his hand with Slade punching fighting each other "I see you haven't got any better since your father took over the earth" Slade said as she her eyes grow back using her strength taking down her enemy._

_Robin runs over to Starfire bends down to her eye level shakes her little trying to wake her up "Star,Starfire, wake up!" he yelled being both angery and scared at the same time picks at his glove which a key any key to unlocking both of her arms while his girlfriend flops into his arms_

_"Robin?" she said weakly _

_"Starfire! you scared me to death" he said hugging her cold pale figure with a worried tone then looks back at her "were getting you out of here and getting you help" Robin picks up Starfire bridal style_

_"I don't think, I will not make it"_

_"you'll make it, I know you will"_

_"afraid not... so tired"_

_Starfire said as breathes out going limps his arms_

_"No,No,No Star, Stay with me, don't go!"_

_"Sorry to interrup but we need your help" Beast boy yelled helping Raven fighting with Slade. Robin puts Starfire on the ground takes off his cape to cover her ice cold body then runs over to his follow teammates Beast boy turns into a lion claws Slade a couple of times making fall into his knees. Raven used her powers grabbing Slade's legs together tossing throwing him all over the place as Robin runs over to him with anger hatred punching his face using a pole of knocking him making him until he bleeds as he pulls put handcuffs tighten around his wrist. (not really the person to describe fights. sorry if I suck at it sue me. okay not really joking)_

_"Let's the police take care of him and let's go home"_

_"for once I agree with Beast boy" Raven said as she held not working Cyborg with her powers_

_Robin goes back over picks up Starfire once again one arm behind her back and the other arm behind her knees with his cape cover her walks back over to Raven and Beast boy._

_Raven puts her hand on her neck not feeling a pulse "I'm not getting a pulse on her and we have to hurry back to the medical lab. fast" she said as she creates a big whole for the whole group being in disappearing from Slade's hide out while Robin worries to death on his girlfriend who could be near _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, please stay with us.. with me" Robin said kisses his Starfire's pale cheek_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Was it good? bad? need work? and PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY. GO READ/DO SOMETHING ELSE! Telling the truth**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not writing but I do promise that this story will be finish in order to type another story. If that's alright with you guys......_

_having alot of idea's for the stories popping into my head other then that I really hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and confession_

_the few chapters before they did suck but this is my first story so didn't know any better. lol =D. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Starfire's P.O.V_

_I never thought of how would I die in the Place of someone I love. Death is peaceful but life is hard, (yes the famous quote from Twilight *I love the movie and Robert Pattinson* anyway back to the story) Praying the price of the punishment I have put on myself and maybe it would be better leaving to the other world. While slipping away hearing a scream "Starfire! stay with us, please. Cyborg do something!" voice yelled out knowing that some one cared with the mistake of hurting the ones I loved "Starfire, honey, it's me your mother, listen to the sound of my voice" said an angel seeing my beautiful mother fire red hair being folly, emerald green eyes that can shine though the darkness, her face was craved like a statue of beautiful unique model, orange skin which is my skin tone also wearing a white flowing dress. (wouldn't know how to describe it like the dress in on the eposide in Transformation When that alien beauty talked to her then was about to eat her. that's the dress I'm describing/talking about). She holds out her hand looks at her then takes her hand "Is this a dream or real?" she thought in her mind haven't seen her since she was a child before being kidnapped_

_No one's P.O.V_

_"Clear!" Cyborg yelled out holding two small metal handles (I forgot what's it called I know it's a machine that does save people lives from death like the one on Bruce Almighty when Jim Carey came back to life)_

_"Let me be with her!" Robin yelled out in anger_

_Raven and Beast Boy holding Robin by his arms in rage wanting to escape the grasp of being let go_

_"Dude. Relax"_

_"Robin, you need to control your anger"_

_"How can I control my anger when Starfire's near... in pain"_

_[An Hour Later]_

_Cyborg comes out of the Medical Lab pulls off the gloves from his big hands_

_"Cy, How is she?" Robin asked being concern_

_"She's alive, her pulse is stable and turns out Starfire has an eating disorder.... I'll have to label her as Anorexia" Cyborg said in a serious concern tone_

_"What?" Robin and Raven said having a puzzled look on their faces_

_"Why?" Beast boy said in a concern look into a shock expression_

_"When a person is concern about the weight they have a fear of gaining weight and so they starve themselves to be skinny but they don't have enough energy in their body system without eating they can die" Cyborg sighted then finishes "Someone must have pressured Starfire to follow that path..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he walked away being hurt._

_Beast boy and Raven let go of Robin as he ran into the Medical lab to see Star_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry I know it's short and thinking about the next chapter. Have no fear not letting Starfire die in this story that's a promise and thank you for the 2 positive reviews. And yes I will finish this story also been thinking about writing another story... picture it. The Titans being stuck in detention for five/six hours (forgot how many hours they "Stayed" in the Library with the five student's getting to know each other... The Breakfast Club (love the movie so much) making a story like it with a very different twist to it. What do you guys think? yes? no? maybe? and please don't be harsh. Please Review_


	6. Author's Note PLZ read

_**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been able to update because... starting to have writers block (hate it so much right now) and still trying to find a job so that's why I haven't been on here. But I promise I will try to get pass writers block and finish one last Chapter for Crash Diets, Thank you so much for the reviews the story became my project which I thought wouldn't be successful until now still thinking about writing another story or not. Been a member for fanfiction 7 years never thought of posting a story. Will write again**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! sorry about the writers block I have so many idea's for the next story I want to come up with but need to keep a promise for writing this story. Also Thank you Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva on the very helpful advice.. you are right it's better relaxing thinking of a few idea's then writing what comes to the mind, again thank you so much for the advice and started to get a few idea's from movies,fantasies and anything that sounded interesting... I hope this story does this. Thank you everyone for your patience and there's chapter five of Crash Diets**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Robin's P.O.V.

I rushed into the medical lab going over to her bed, my heart dropped, my throat was dry as dirt seeing Starfire, my Starfire being wired up with needles and who knows what's in her pale white ice cold skin seeing her figure made me thinking into my mind "Why?" I thought in my mind "Why? What made her do this to herself!" I grabbed a chair pulled up next to Starfire, held her hand and cry as if the world was coming to the end. Crying my heart out since when I was thirteen my parents, my family were killed murder to say the most by Tony Zucco that bastard. Batman and I locked him up for good not seeing the light of day as long as he lives now facing it with the one I love the most. I looked up at my girlfriend's colorless face got up a little kissed her cold dry lips then light ran my hand through her pale Orange long hair "Please, Please, Stay here, Come back to us.... to me" I whispered softly into her ear then swallows his throat with tears running down my face as I lay my head by her side and start sleeping away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire's P.O.V.

"Your beautiful inside and out, you have a beautiful personality that your sister Koma doesn't have. Don't listen what people say about, Stay true to who you are" My mother said with a smile on her face that inspires me to be strong then I jumped into her arms with tears in my eyes as they run down my face "Thank you Mama" I said with a shaky happy tone then pulled away as she wiped my tears away "Anything for you, now go back to your friends, they miss you so much it's time for you to go" she said as I nodded her head "Your right I'll see you someday when the five of us are back together again we can become family" I said with a smile as my mother nodded her head. I breathed out turned around and start walking into the light then a mintue later I open my eyes tired blurry sight then blinked again seeing a crystal clear view remembering I was in the medical lab then I propped my elbows to set up then looked down at Robin asleep with his head on the left side of the bed. Softly ran my weak hand to stroke his soft hard spiky raven hair "I am sorry for what I put you through and our are friends" I said softly in the air then hearing a yawn seeing Robin pulling his head up with rubbing his droopy mask almost popped off out as he jumped up and hugged me softly "Starfire" he said shaky happy tone then looks at me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No ones P.O.V.

"Robin" Starfire said in a weak tired tone

"What happened to you? What made you not to eat... almost dying? We were sick to death worrying about you Star. I couldn't be away from you for a second" Robin asked being concern

Starfire tried to set up more with Robin help still having her in his arms as he propped his back to the wall then carefully lifted her. She tilts her head back to face him.

"You really want to know?"

Robin nodded his head yes

Starfire sighted as she breathes in "I over heard what you, Cyborg, and Beast boy said comments about all the Titan girls.... saying "How about her? What do you think?" talking about them including their looks and then heard something about me.. forgot what was the question, started thinking if I was fat so I did something that could have helped" She said

Robin breathes out, ran his hand through his hair "I'm really sorry Starfire it was my fault.... our fault. We really shouldn't have said that about that, we didn't know someone was listening to us and didn't know it was you who was listening"

"Robin, it's fine"

"No, it isn't Star. What we said wasn't right and so careless of us-"

"Robin, it's okay... let this be in the past, pretending it never happened. Of what I went through it was really painfull and never knew why so many girls don't eat just to stay skinny, guess every girl wants to have that supermodel body. thought I was fat and need to lose a few pounds to be "perfect" for you"

"Star? What would made you think that? your perfect through my eyes, you have a personality that no other girl don't have. Your strong, graceful,beautiful and brave of anyone I have ever met before. When the first time winning our first mission, all of us became friends and always cared for you, never judge people for what they are on the outside, and everything we went through I still love you no matter what and wouldn't have it any other way" Robin said with a smile as he kisses Starfire's lips as she kissed back twice then looks at him as the two lay in each others arms

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good,Bad, or Great?

don't worry this next chapter will be the last and still thinking if I should write more fictions of Robstar... even though more ideas are coming up by the second


	8. Chapter 6 Last Chapter

_**Sorry for not updating and this is the LAST CHAPTER of Crash Diet, really hope to everyone who have read this story and loves it. means alot for writing this story in the first place. Please go on my page and vote on my page there's a poll for "Should their be an **__**Should there be an epilogue for Crash Diet?" PLEASE VOTE :))))**_

* * *

Four weeks later...

Robin and Starfire walk into a building door wearing regular clothes. Robin's wearing a Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, regular dark navy jeans, black converse and wearing black sunglasses to cover his eyes. Starfire wearing a Green New york style jacket, a yellow tank top, white skinny jeans, four inch white high heels has her arm locked with Robin's arm.

A woman in her late twenties, blond hair, brown eyes, height five seven, with far light skin comes up walking up to the couple as they've walked in

"Hi Starfire, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Goldie Glass and thank you so much for doing this cause... would mean a lot to young girls and woman who are struggling themselves to be thin" Goldie said shaking her hand

"Your Welcome and this cause is personal to me because three weeks ago... I experience that and I never want to try that ever again" Starfire said with a small smile then clears her throat shakes her hand let's go as they reached a studio room

"She herself, is still recovering from her situation. Our friends and myself are helping her through now till this day." Robin said strongly, holding her hand into his hand.

"That's really great to hear that you and the Titans are supporting her. Star doll we need you to be in make-up,hair and wardrobe. Natasha is right over there" Goldie said pointing her out as she leaves

"Okay." Starfire said as she let's go of his hand and walks over to the make-up chair takes a seat with Natasha starts lightly combing her red firelight hair deciding on what hairstyle to put on for the Tamaranen beau.

Twelve minutes later

Starfire comes out with her hair in light curls, wearing a light tan foundation, black eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, light pink blush on her cheekbones, pink lip gloss. Wearing a black short strapless dress with a few matching bracelets around her wrist including three inch black Gucci shoes. Walks over to Robin with a smile on her face that meant being a bit being nervous.

"Star. You look amazing... stunning" Robin said trying ot drop his jaw, seeing the sight of his teammate, his girlfriends looks beautiful then ever.

"Thank you, Robin" Starfire said with a small smile walks over to a white screen **(I don't know what's the name for it or where celebrities do screenings for important message for campaigning and causes sorry.) **

"Just say what's on the script, add anything that's on your mind" said the Director behind the camera lenses looks through it, takes a seat as his chair

Starfire nodded her head started breathing in and out then blinked her eyes signal "Ready"

"Ready and Action!" The director said as he turns on the camera for recording

"Hi, Everyday girls are leaning over their toilets to lose weight, not eating for weeks in the most dangerous ways. Eating disorders are happening everyday, around the world that some people don't even bother to know" Stafire took a second to breath and continued "If you think the person you love is going through this, please help, talk to whoever you think is going through this issue. For all the girls out there you should be happy for who you are, not for what you look like or have. If your friends and family loves then that should matter the most, if your with friends who judge you to make you not feel good about yourself.. their not real friends. Real friends will always be right by your side never judging you. why? because love you for you is the best thing to matter including your family" as a tear rolls down her face "Please talk to the ones you love going through Anorexia and Bulimia, maybe you can save their life, giving them hope. I'm Starfire and I approve this message." then walks away from the camera.

* * *

**The End**

This story is finally done and a reason why for writing a story like this... is to be different then what others writers/authors with their story of what they like or been through. Writing something that is real and I myself went through those two disorders (but not the hospital part) I understand completely (not to be corny) and hope this story is different. Any who please again go on my page vote for an epilogue for this story. HAPPY READING AND BE HAPPY WITH LIFE :D

Also you guys think I should write more stories? Have so many idea's for stories that needs to be publish right? lol


End file.
